Library Antics (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
Didi soon arrived at the library as she parked the car before getting out the car as she then got Tommy, Dil, and Savannah out of the car as well. "Here we are kids." Didi said happily as she carried Dil and Savannah, with Tommy walking next to her, into the library "Wow!" Dil and Savannah both said looking around the library, being their first time in a library in and all. "Isn't the library neat guys?" Tommy said looking up at DIl and Savannah "Yeah!" Savannah and Dil said excitedly "Well it'll be even better when we get our liberry cards." Tommy smiled Didi then got to the front desk as she sat Dil and Savannah on the counter as the librarian looked up at Didi and the kids "May I help you?" The librarian asked, this wasn't the same librarian from last time Tommy was there no this librarian was much younger and seemed a lot kinder. "Yes, I'd like to get my children, and my neighbor's child library cards." Didi said lifting Tommy up onto the counter as well, as the librarian looked at the kids and smiled as they smiled back "I'm sure that'll be no problem, you just have to fill out these papers and they'll have their library cards in no time." The librarian said "Alright," Didi took the papers and began filling them out (Tommy's POV) My mommy hads to writes on some papers like the time she tookded me and Chuckie with her to do herums, but I hopeded it didn't take too long as I wanted my ticket to the world. Asides I wanted to show Dilly and Savannah all the neat books they hads in the liberry. I watcheded my mommy write on the paper until she was done. (Normal POV) Tommy had watched Didi as she finished up the paper work and handed them back to the librarian as she typed the information into the computer. A few moments later she handed Didi three brand new library cards. "Here you are Mrs. Pickles, I hope your children enjoy their new library cards." The librarian said "Now kids there are a few rules you have to follow while you're in the library ok?" The babies nodded "Great, first off you have to be quiet in the library in case there are other people trying to read or do work. Second you can't have any food in the library, because it could get on the books and ruin them. Finally if you look at a book and you're done with it make sure you put it back where you got it from. Now I think you're ready for your new library cards." Didi then handed Tommy, Dil, and Savannah their library cards as Didi helped them off the counter. Didi then took them over to the kid section of the library. "Now you kids stay here while I go find a book for myself." Didi said before walking off to find a book "This is it you guys, our tickets to the world!" Tommy said proudly holding up his library card "But we should probably puts them up so we don't lose them like Chuckie did when he gots his liberry card." Tommy then put his library card in the pocket on the front of his overalls, that way he could see if it fell out. "Ok Tommy," Savannah said before sticking it in her diaper "Yeah I don't want to lose my ticket to the world after I just gots it." Dil said as he did the same as Savannah and put the card in his diaper. "Come on, I'll shows you were they have the Reptar, Goober, and Dora books." Tommy said as he started heading towards a shelf of book as Savannah and Dil followed "Yay!" Dil and Savannah cheered a little too loudly "Ssh guys member were apposed to be quiet, unless you want your liberry card to get taken away." Tommy "Oops.." Savannah whispered "Sorry, I forgoted," Dil whispered as well "Aw just come on, cause the bestest part about finding a book is that if you likes it you can takes it home with you for a couple days." Tommy said as he pulled a Reptar book from the shelf "Really?!" Savannah whispered excitedly, as she found a Dora book as she took it off the shelf and looked at it. "Ooh I think I want to take this one home." Dil looked on the shelf for a Goober book and frowned when he couldn't spot any right away "I can't find any Goober books." "We'll help you find one right Tommy?" Savannah said as she looked over to Tommy "Yeah of course we'll help you find a book Dilly, just member to put the books back if it's not a Goober book so we don't getted our liberry cards taken away." Tommy said as Savannah and Dil nodded And so the search for a Goober book began as the trio began looking through the shelves (Dil's POV) I wanted to finds a Goober book and see the world in my Goober book just like my big brother and Savannah would as wells. Especially cause you can't really sees the world as a baby baby, all I sawed was boring stuffs cause I couldn't moves around as much as Tommy and the others thens. But now since I'm one years old nows I gots a lot of catching up to do's. I want Tommy to be right when he saids I'd get better when I groweds. (Normal POV) The search had gone on for a few minutes now until they finally found a Goober book as Savannah got it off the shelf. "Here Dil, I founds one." Savannah said smiling as she handed the book to Dil "Thanks for helping me guys," Dil said as he smiled as well "No problem Dilly," Tommy said Didi then came over, a book in her hand, as she looked down at the babies "I see you've all found a book to read, good now all we have to do is check them out and we can go home." Didi then picked up Dil and Savannah, with Tommy following behind as the went back to the front desk to check out the books. Didi had gotten the babies' books all checked out and ready to go home as they soon left the library and headed back to the Pickles' residents. 'Go to Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Library Antics Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories